The Top Dog
by Jeraina
Summary: Dropped. Sue Sylvester is lost after losing her three stars. Unless she comes up with something, she'll be the biggest loser in Lima, OH. And that's bad. She figures a way to help herself. The problem there is that the way is now a student in Dalton.
1. The Way Out

**Author's note: **So this is my opinion in why Sue wasn't in the Valentine's episode, and how she solves the problem of her stars quitting. And to those who're reading my AR story, too: it's coming, I should update it by Saturday.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or anything else you figure familiar, Glee belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy.

**Chapter 1: The Way Out**

She was furious. No one had the right to fool her in such an interview like "The Loser of the Year". That was too much but it wasn't like she could go and beg her three stars back, not after they'd chosen Glee club over Cheerios. She needed something else. Amilda came to the treadmill room Sue was at the moment to polish some of the trophies filling the room around the treadmill. "Miss Sue, you've been running three days straight, isn't it at least time to have a protein shake?"

Running a long time? That seemed to ring something in her mind. Maybe her brains would work better with some fluid in them. "Alright, bring me one, Amilda." She kept running to keep her brains on move, they were clearly working on something. When Amilda finally got back with the shake Sue took it eagerly. Then it hit her. She did have a one more star to use, the problem was that that star had ran, he'd ran a long way to Dalton Academy to get a shelter from the brainless jock of McKinley High School.

Well, that wouldn't be an obstacle but a roadblock to beat. "Amilda, call one of my Cheerios, I need a drive to Westerville." Amilda hoorayed, running out of the room. Sue took a towel to wipe sweat off. Those were some snobby brats, and they wouldn't know the elegancy of the Greek solder Sue held.

The big ears pulled the car to the academy's yard, right before the main building. She stomped in. "Hey, you flat chest, I need you to show me to the class Kurt Hummel is on," she yelled after opening the door to the first class room she came by. The teacher was wearing a boring grey suit and she looked truly panicked that such a strong authority as Sue was, was barging in with her demands. "Kurt Hummel?" she finally got out of her mouth. "He's a junior; you won't find him from freshman courses like this one."

"Then hurry up and show me where I can find him." The already wide eyes widened even more as the request was shot. "Well, I could show you a way to the broadcast room."

"That's fantastic, now, move your duck feet and show me the way."

He was acing French once again. Even in senior courses he'd been put on based on his grades from McKinley. Kurt was telling Mr. Durisseau about his plans for the weekend and enjoying all the eyes in classroom – including Blaine's – on him when the intercom buzzed on. It was surprising since in Dalton they rarely used it during lessons, all announcements were made at the beginning or end of the lessons so everyone could still hear them but they didn't interrupt anything, except when there was an emergency.

"Why hello, Porcelain, I came here to talk business with you but they won't show me where you are. Now would you please drag your pretty little face here so I don't have to spend a moment longer under these terrified eyes? They don't even know how to act when scared like Cheerios do. Now, get. In. Here," Sue Sylvester's voice rang through the hallways and classrooms.

Kurt sat frozen on his seat. What did Coach Sylvester want from him in the middle of a school day? "M. Durisseau, Pourrais-je être excusé? Elle est un professeur de mon ancienne école ," he asked. Mr. Durisseau could only nod. As Kurt walked to the door, Blaine joined him. "I'm going with him." Once again the answer was but a nod. All eyes in the classroom and the ones next to it were on them as they walked by.

Kurt just barely kept himself from running as he made his way to the broadcasting room. "Ms. Sylvester, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Porcelain, I was waiting for you to come."

"Yes, the intercom told it clearly." Kurt left Blaine's frowning at his nickname with no attention. "What I don't get is why you're here."

"I came to make you my head cheerleader." Kurt's emotionless facial had to give a bit away to lift his eyebrows. "What about Quinn, I thought she was glad to have her place back."

"Apparently not, she quit."

"When?"

"Just before the last Nationals, to go perform some stupid halftime show." He wouldn't have expected that. Quinn had been so mortified not being the leader of the school, for her to give it up was too much. "And that's why we lost this year, but I'm not willing to become a clown," Coach continued. "So I came to take you back to McKinley and make you my new number one."

Blaine finally found his voice. "He can't do that." Sylvester looked like she had just noticed he was there. "What makes you think there's any saying for you in it, Syed?" Blaine was taken aback by the name so Kurt had to continue. "Sorry Coach, but he's right. I can't go back now when I finally feel safe. No one here cares what my sexuality is."

"Your sexuality. I thought that was already dealt with. I haven't decided what you are so there's no need to label yourself."

"But back then you asked had I ever kissed anyone and now I had, and I know what I like now." It was neither of the kisses though; now he at least knew what he didn't like.

"Well, that's fine then. I've decided you're gay."

"Thank you, but that's the reason why I have to say no even when the offer is so tempting." He felt Blaine's fingers on his arm and gave him a smile. The older boy was unsure how to act, which was not surprising since it was his first time meeting the Sue Sylvester.

The Coach was not going to give up when she'd finally figured out how to restore her honor. "You don't get it, I was turned into a joke in a day and I'm not going to walk outside and have people laugh at me. They should be afraid of me, just like these prissy teachers of yours. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Coach Sylvester," obviously Blaine had managed to glue his thoughts back together. "Kurt already told you he has reasons to stay here. I as his friend have to agree. His life was threatened, you should know it. If one's life is on the line, one won't take risks to lose it."

"Just shut up Ken Carson, I am in exact same situation here."

"No, all you have to lose is your fame. It's gravely different to your life." Kurt lifted his hand to stop this. He knew that not having power was as bad as not having a life for Sue Sylvester. "Ms. Sylvester, I can't say how flattered I am of this, but if you can't get some measures to action for my safety I have no options."

"'Then, don't stay too comfortable on your sassy butt cheeks, I'm going to come back here to take you in days."

"I'll be waiting to hear what you could come up with." Kurt and Blaine left the room leaving Sue behind them to make more demands to put her plans in action. The moment to come out of the room couldn't have been worse, just when the soundproofed door clicked closed behind them the school bell rang and students were flooding to the hallways. They immediately noticed the two and whispering started. Kurt sighed a long sigh. He'd just started to fit in and then this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take the coach's offer, if – or most likely in Coach Sylvester's case when – she got the measures ordered.

"Are you sure about this? She looks like a bully herself," Blaine asked dubiously, Kurt gave him a smile. "That's why it's good to stay on her good side." Blain wasn't happy with this. "But Quinn, you heard she quit, doesn't that count as anything?"

"Quinn has made her choice, I don't have to do the same one. Not when her choice brings me a way to get into spotlights."

"I didn't think popularity was that important to you. You'd even risk your life for it."

"Of course I love attention, I want to make it to the breadway someday! And I really am not risking my life here. I did tell her I wouldn't take the offer unless I knew I was safe, didn't I."

"You did, but what about Dalton? Your new friends, the better quality of teaching?"

"I always managed with McKinley's quality even so well that I can still have good grades in here, I just go back to studying by myself. And I could always ask you to tell what you were tought here. What comes to friends, I haven't made that many, I was always only a daystudent after all. You, Wes and David won't mind my company even if I go to a different school, I assume?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow pulling a laugh out of Blaine. "Fine, I give up. You really want to go, don't you?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "Yes, I do. It's not like I don't like it here, I do, but I just miss wearing all my designer clothes, and I miss the familiar energy of New Directions, and I miss my glee family, and I miss good grades with little work, and I yearn popularity, and I yearn showing off who I am..."

"Got it, I got it!" Blaine laughed. "And yes, we won't mind your company even if we're in the compeating teams."

The big ears parked his car in the McKinley parking lot but Sue was out even before he could shut the motor down. "Figgins!" she yelled as she barged in the man's office. "Sue! You can't just barge in like that."

"Sure I can, just did. Besides, that wall is made of glass, it's not like you could do anything nasty behind it."

"That's not the point here. Please just tell me what brought you back after three days of leave running in here like that."

"I need to put some of my senior throwers on junior courses."

"That's absurd, they've already sat through them, what on earth would make you want to put them through them again?"

"Porcelain. He's coming back and I can't have him feeling threatened."

"´Why have I heard nothing of this?"

"Because he has yet to sign the papers with his father. It's decided he's coming back, though."

"Just who decided that?"

"I did, and you'll comly because I have a very terrifying video of you singing Leona Lewis' Bleeding Love in shower. Truly disturbing thing to watch, I have to say."

"Wha- When- Ho- What?"

"So if you're not going to let him in this school I'll let it get around, maybe even our school website and school board. They would certsinly enjoy watching it."

"Fine, fine. Fine! Just bring him back. His grades will bring our average bit higher anyway."

"Nice to know you're this understanding a man."

"Just go, please." Sue nodded. She grabbed the first passing cheerleaders arm dragging her to the side. "You're going to Westerville to Dalton Academy to find Kurt Hummel in your hands and tell him it's already on, he should get his things ready. I'll send someone get him on Tuesday, he must take care of all the paperwork by then."

"But Coach, I don't have a car," she whined.

"That's none of my problems. You should ask your parents to get you one. Now get going." The sophomore girl in uniform ran on her way.


	2. Getting Things Ready

**Author's note: **Oh. My. Gosh. This is the most alerts and reviews I've ever got at for the first chapter. On any sites I've published before! Thank you, thank you very much! So for them I couldn't stop myself from writing another chapter. :) I was bit worried how my Sue came out but I'm so glad you liked her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee or anything else you find familiar, Glee belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy and ownerships of everything else you think isn't mine can easily be found via Google.

**Chapter 2: Getting ready**

"Just what are you talking about?" Kurt rolled his eyes, how many times did he have to explain this to his father. "To put it simply, I will be returning to McKinley." They were sitting on the couch in living room after their Friday night dinner. Finn had mesmerized himself with some stupid video game and Carole was doing the dishes, Kurt wanted to go help her but that wasn't possible until he got the message through to his father.

"But why? I doubt the situation has changed any, and then what did Carole and I use our honeymoon money for?"

"I have things set for a safe return, and I just don't feel truly myself in Dalton and I have a chance to have so much more in McKinley this time. Coach Sylvester has taken care of everything. What comes the money, I can tell you that she's not the only talented talker in Lima. I got the head master give most of the money back, so the two of you can go somewhere for a little late honeymoon. It might not be enough to spend three weeks on Waikiki but you'd still have enough to go somewhere and have sweet time, just the two of you." Kurt was proud of his accomplishment, even though he doubted major part of it was possible because of all the commotion Ms. Sylvester had caused. Still, that was not a reason to stop bragging with it.

His father shook his head in disbelief. "Have you told Carole yet?" he asked. When Kurt shook his head, Burt grabbed him into a tight hug. "Then go tell her already, she'll be ablazed."

Kurt jumped to stand and nearly bounced to the kitchen, happy to tell such good news. "Did you two have a nice conversation or what?" Carole laughed as he pushed the door open. Kurt smiled broadly. "We did. I have some news for you."

"And what would those be?"

"I can take some of dinner turns since I don't have to drive four hours back and forth every day."He could practically hear the question screaming on his step-mother's face. "I'm transferring back to McKinley and everything's put in order so I don't have to be afraid anymore."

"That's great honey; you get to wear your own clothes again."

"But that's not all. Nope. You and dad can have your honeymoon now since I talked the money back from the head master. The two of you'll get some time just for yourselves." Carole was lost in words. She stood still, dishcloth in one hand and a plate in another. Kurt hurried to save them before she dropped them to the floor. He continued where Carole had frozen.

"Oh, sweetie, that's so considerate of you." She started jumping and squealing like a teenage girl and ran to the living room where Burt had yet to turn on the TV. Most likely the older Hummel had been waiting for his new wife's reaction. Kurt finished the dishes making his way to his and Finn's room afterwards. When he passed the living room he stopped to look at his cuddling parents, smiling. "Oh, don't tell Finn, he can't keep a secret if it was to keep his life. I don't need to have another one of Sue Sylvester's 'You're a teenager, you don't get it, Porcelain, this is all about the effect. A surprise affects more than something you already know to expect. So just keep your mouth-breather's mouth closed, even if you need to stop breathing for that' speeches. I've had two of them already."

"Sure kiddo," Burt answered in passing, eyes glued on TV screen. Kurt sighed happily walking to the basement.

"Finn, please tell me you haven't been playing that game for almost an hour now. When our parents leave the house, I expect you to take care of your part of house chores."

"Sure, dude, whatever you want," came the automatic answer. At least now Kurt wouldn't have worry that Finn had heard him talking to his father.

Kurt took care of his night moisturizing routine and then spoiled himself a little with a face-pack. He sat next to his step-brother on the couch after he'd went to get both of them mugs full of warm milk. "Honestly Finn, do you hear anything I say when you're playing."

"I hear every word you say bro."

"Ok, that was put wrong. I was supposed to ask if anything I say penetrates through your skull." It worked, the game was paused.

"Dude, you know those hard words confuse me." Finn jumped backwards when he saw Kurt's face. "And what happened to your face. Did aliens attack?"

"It's a face-pack, Finn. Not some new layer of skin. And pardon me for wanting the company of my dear, dear brother." Kurt was getting better and better in this. Finn's face lighted up like a lighthouse, he always got like that whenever Kurt called him a brother.

"You want to talk or something?" The game was saved and some random talk show turned on.

"I have nothing special. Can you believe Tiger Woods still desperately trying to rebuild his reputation? " Somehow Finn could get an answer for that and they dived into a meaningless chattering.

On Saturday morning the doorbell of the Hummel residence rang loudly and wouldn't stop. At half past four in morning. Kurt dragged himself up from the bed and to the door.

"Ms. Sylvester, do you ever sleep?" he asked in groggy voice, he could feel the gravity pulling his skin for not completing his beauty sleeps. The Cheerio coach looked as fresh as always. "Of course not, it takes time away from doing something great. You won't become big while sleeping."

"Then why are you here instead of doing something great elsewhere?"

"I came to drag you to practice. I can't do anything great as a joke, so I came to make sure my next grand doing fall down perfectly. Now get your tarred feet in your uniform and start jumping."

"I have to eat."

"Not. I'll provide you with a free protein shake. Wouldn't want those pear hips coming back just before the H-hour." Kurt groaned at her but did as she told. Before heading out he went to the kitchen, he walked to a cupboard and took a bag of coffee beans out taking a handful of them to his mouth. Maybe this would do something for his lack of coffee. He scribbled a hasty note for his father telling he'd gone out to get ready for Tuesday.

"Finally, I seriously considered calling 911 in case you had drowned under all those products you use."

"For your information, Coach, I had no time to put any of them on. So I hope you'll let me have some of that lost sleep or I'll look like a zombie on Tuesday."

"Fine, I let you sleep until five tomorrow." Yippee, waking at six on a weekend, every teenage boy's dream. Yep, the bad pun was there. He was definitely sleep deprived if he couldn't come up with anything better.

The day was like hell but Kurt was surprisingly happy it was, it reminded him what getting back to McKinley was promising him. But he also knew that after this weekend the normal practice at school would be a piece of cake. A cake that had to stay in the fridge for him not to get those dreadful pear-hips back.

Sunday was the same, but when the drained Kurt came back he heard his father and Carole had booked a trip to Hawaii for two weeks so Kurt as the older of the two boys would be responsible of the house, and Finn since the boy couldn't take car e of himself. This boosted his energy levels back up and he wasn't nearly as tired when he got to Dalton for his last day of school on Monday.

On their French class they had time to speak freely, in French. So it didn't work out as well as Kurt could imagine Blaine had planned. The older boy told him about a surprise party that the Warblers were throwing for him, it would have surprised him if Blaine hadn't had to ask him the French word for a party. That kind of gave it away.

Throughout the whole school day Kurt was the center of attention for many reasons. Since he was a Warbler, whole school knew about he's leaving and he still got many questions of the interesting announcement from last week. Kurt gave explanations as good as he could, but the truth was it wasn't easy to explain the ways of Sue Sylvester to rich boys who had lived their whole life going to expensive private school with teachers whose backgrounds have been checked several times before hiring them.

"This day is killing me," Kurt sighed as he was sitting on lunch with Blaine, Wes and David. The other boys laughed at him. "That just shows how loved you are," David blabbered to him but Kurt only rolled his eyes. "That, or then the fact that this school spreads rumors faster than bees spread pollen on a spring field." The boys laughed at him. "Or that," David admitted.

"It's too bad you're going, though. I think it was partly because of you that we could win the Sectionals." Kurt snorted. "Surely my walking, swaying and fish-facing was so legendary I could bring the win for you with that only," he commented. Blaine sighed sadly. "The school days won't be the same without your commenting."

"I can still comment through text messages, you guys just need to be careful to keep your phones on silent. I wouldn't won't it to get you in trouble. Though it would make my days back in boring McKinley lot more interesting if I could guess did or didn't you get a lecture." He smiled at them.

After school they had the Warbler practice but instead of practicing they held a small show for other students which was followed by the party Kurt knew to expect. There was even some alcohol even though the week was just beginning; Kurt left it alone for he knew his next day would be hard enough without a hangover. He enjoyed his time even without it, watching others get wasted and thinking how they would feel the next day made him laugh several times.

"I'm really sad you have to go. We finally became so good friends and now I can only see you on weekends," Blaine slurred a bit, he had emptied couple beers and not looking so dapper anymore. Neither were the other Warblers and Kurt was happy to see the Warblers letting loose, too bad it happened but when he was leaving, and because of the alcohol. If this had happened earlier Kurt might not have even thought of returning, no matter what Coach Sylvester would have offered him.

"I'm really going to miss you, too. All of you guys," Kurt told him a small smile on his lips. Suddenly yells for speech filled the room and Kurt found himself chattering something about being surprised how little the Warblers used his obvious talent and how unfashionable their school uniforms were as well as that the school should put some alcohol in their food every morning if this was how it was effecting the boys. For all this he received several "hoorays" and knew that he was happy to go back, even if he was going to miss these guys.

**Author's note II: **Ok. This didn't come out as I planned and the end is kind of hasty… Oh well, at least I can cut right to the business in the next chapter. Once again thanks for all the alerts and especially the reviews. I know Sue was loved and I'm happy of that and I promise she'll be back next time. I decided to dedicate this chapter to Kurt so maybe the next one can be for Sue. :D

Oh, yeah. I'll be on a cruise for Thursday and Friday so next update won't come out as fast.


	3. Here We Come

**Author's Note: **I've been squealing a lot these days and my mom has heard nothing else from me than my chattering about this story or the reviews. Good that I didn't start crying for how happy I was!

Harry Fado - There was a wish to see more Blaine, and in case his (simply assuming by the name, sorry if I'm wrong :)) is not the only one I decided to put it down here. In my planned storyline Blaine is not in all that important part, but he does pop up for time to time. I can also give him more situations to come up, if you'd like. As long as it doesn't mess with my plans.

Oh, there's also that one little thing to tell you that I've simply fell in love with all of you! All reviewers and all story alerters and all favouriting it. You all are the reason I can't concentrate on prepearing to my exams because I just want to write so bad.

Now I've talked enough. Here comes the next chapter that I actually liked writing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee; FOX and Ryan Murphy do. I'm just a very loyal fan who _thinks _she always knows what will/should happen but is repeatedly proven wrong.

**Chapter 3: Here We Come**

"You'll figure something out, you're a damn principal, your only job is to talk. Just take care that every student and teacher is in the gym at ten. And don't ruin the surprise." Sue didn't stay to hear any arguments sinced she had to return to the gym where she'd left Kurt with Cheerios. As she opened the door, she was hit by a cheerful chatter of the cheerios rounding Kurt.

Sue took out the megaphone. "Get on your places, we only got three hours to put the two halves together to perfect the whole. If we don't achieve the goal, I keep you in fault. I got a list of names to take over the places of the ones who screw up. This will be the symbol of a comeback and it won't be a lousy one."

The cheerios got Kurt fit in the choreography surprisingly well and Sue almost felt proud. But there was still lot to do. "You think this is hard? Try burning down whole news casting office with no evidence, that's hard!" she sent the team to take a five.

The girls were immediately surrounding Kurt, and the boys didn't stay far either. "It's so nice to have you back. I was little worried when the head trio quit, it's great to have one of our stars back. You'll be our head cheerleader, right?" the girls drowned the poor boy with what they wanted to say. Sue was about to step out to save Porcelain, she couldn't have another star quitting because he was feeling uncomfortable, but before she could move an inch, the star himself had taken the full control: "Of course I'm taking the throne. Some time ago I would have died for what they had. Now that I got a chance to get it I'd be a fool not to." The comment earned many happy squeals and Sue chose that moment to step in. "That's right, Porcelain. It's a position to die for, and they weren't ready to. By those words I expect you to do better job than they did."

"Couch Sylvester, I'm planning to keep this place for myself with teeth and claws. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"Then you might as well start now; the five's up. Get back to work."

"Aye aye, couch," Kurt beckoned everyone else to take their places. He was just as eager to make his comeback fabulous as Sue was.

They worked like crazy until an announcement rang through the school. "This is principal Figgins, all classrooms are to be emptied and all people to go to the gym. We are having the air conditioning checked so other room's will be shut down while they check one." That was quite a good one coming from Figgins.

Sue threw the cheerios to hide just in time before students started to pour in through the doors. When the everyone was in Sue shooed them to the benches and them gave a sign for the AV club to start the music.

_I've been gone for too long, think it's time to bring it back_

_I've been gone for too long, now it's time I take it back (back)_

The first phrases came out causing the gosh in the audience, everyone knew that voice and after all Cheerios had made it to the stage, their thoughts were confirmed; Kurt Hummel walked up from behind the team wearing his old Cheerios uniform.

_Gimme that bass_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass (x4)_

_This right here's the banger_

_This right here's the keeper_

The kid owned the last two phrases for the just right girls in cheerios. He was a certain audience pleaser; just that simple move made them laugh. Being in that starchy school hadn't – for everyone's luck – ripped off Porcelain's dancing skills, even though after seeing the Dalton Warblers Sectionals' performance would have made you think that. That group of boys was even worse case of mouth-breathers than the ones they got at home.

_I put the piece up A down_

_Never complain when I put it down_

_The princess is back in town_

_I better pull on my crown_

Sue could have sworn she saw couple boys watching her head cheerio with lusty eyes when they looked at him moving. It almost made her regret letting Kurt choose the song they performed. But no, this was part of the effect both of them were going to take advance of.

_Got that boom boom in your trawl, got them speakers warming you_

_Gimme that bass_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass (x4)_

_Gimme that bass_

Sue felt herself grinning as she saw Will's look showing how thoroughly crushed he was. The perms had obviously tried to figure a way to get the countertenor back into his team and now even having the full budget didn't make it easier to feel like the winner. Kurt would make the Cheerios national champions again and the money would fall right back to Sue, if not even earlier than that; Figgins looked rather impressed.

_This was for the caddies, also for the chevies_

_Yeah! I like it loud, it ain't right if it ain't heavy_

_I put the piece up A down_

_I'mma bring the place down._

By now the whole audience was up on their feet. Well, not all audience. There were twelve faces so shocked they wouldn't stay standing if they dared to try.

_The princess is back in town_

_I better pull on my crown_

_I've been gone for too long, think it's time I bring it back_

_I've been gone for too long, now it's time I take it back_

_Get get it you like it when I move it to beat like that._

Porcelain moved his hips sensually earning a loud yell from his audience. Sue nodded approvingly. This looked good, now they would already be on the top of school again. At least here they wouldn't keep her as a joke. All that was left was whole country.

_Gimme that bass_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass (x4)_

_Oh, I'm making love to the bass line_

_I feel it deep inside every time I hear that_

_I can feel that, ooh, I need that, I gotta get that, bass_

The cheerios were dancing sexy now. It was good that the last year's baby drama had made all cheerios girls quit the chastity club, otherwise this would had got her a lot of yelling and bad publicity. Although, it wasn't like she didn't think all publicity was good, it was just that she was a joke now so everyone was already clawing off her skin.

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass (x4)_

_Gimme that bass_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass (x4)_

_Gimme that bass, gimme, gimme that ah, ah, ah_

Will's eyes blew wider as he saw Kurt moving. Brows frowned he turned to watch Sue, she just cocked her head a little, sly smile on her face before turning back to the show. This much sex in a performance was a bit over Sue but if Shuester had been allowed to perform a Brittney Spears song, this wasn't that bad. This one at least had a meaning and aim.

_Right there, right there, right there, right there, right there.. Don't stop!_

_I've been gone for too long, think it's time I bring it back_

_I've been gone for too long, now it's time I take it back (back)_

_Get get it you like it when I move it to the beat like that_

_Got that boom boom in your trawl, got them speakers warming you_

And just like that they went from pleasing back to the business, rest of the song was performed like every other cheerleading performance with lots of tricks and when the final _Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass _went down, Kurt was on the top of a pyramid and all other cheerios were posing around it. They received a standing applause.

Will stormed to Sue. "What the hell Sue? Don't you think that was a bit too offensive?" She didn't even look at him. "Offensive how? The kind of offensive where you're crushed I got your kid return to this school, the same kind of offensive that your Brittney Spears performance was, the kind of offensive that you'll soon lose your money? Want me to go on? I got a stock full of these. You see, I don't use hear gel that could take space away from my brains." She walked to the cheerios leaving open-mouthed Will behind.

Kurt was in an euphoric state after the performance and the response it had gotten from the audience. He didn't feel like a loser at all. He would be ruling this school, and this time it wasn't just some kind of illusion like that time after New Directions first won of Sectionals, this time the audience was rushing down to him to slap his back and telling their welcome backs.

A not so nice response was a tug of his arm and a familiar voice yelling: "You let my white boy be, we got a word for him!" Kurt groaned a little as Mercedes pulled him out of the crowd to where the rest of the glee club was waiting. "Ok, start talking," Merce demanded, whole glee club nodding in agreement. "Can't we do this some time other than this? I'm actually enjoying my time here," Kurt whined. No, of course the others weren't listening to him, when exactly had they? "Alright, alright," he finally gave in as he'd heard one too many demands. "Things are just as you see them: I'm back at McKinley and the Cheerios, and I'm taking the position of the head cheerleader since it was free."

"Why didn't you tell us anything? I'm your bro, bro. We talk every night." Finn looked hurt, which Kurt didn't like, he'd actually grown fond to his new little brother. "True, and I'm sorry for not telling, but this was supposed to be a surprise and not many of you are that good in keeping them." Honestly Kurt had wanted to push this conversation as far as possible. He didn't need or wish them worrying this much of him. He could manage on his own, he'd always had. Now it just felt tiring to have everyone around him wanting to know everytrhing than went on in his life. "This kinda just happened, it's not like it took that much planning, it's coach Sylvester after all. She just marched in and got it done."

"Did you think of reasons we left the Cheerios?" Quinn asked, she wasn't happy her place had been taken over this way. Kurt thought she was just regretting her decision and taking it out on him. "Just listen will you. I'm happy, does that count as nothing? I won't have to feel like a loser or out of place, I can feel safe just being who I am. Aren't you supposed to be my friends and think things from that point?"

"We are Kurt, but how did you plan to fit Glee club in your schedule when Ms. Sylvester is going to put you through hell to use you to get her reputation back," Tina asked, passing Kurt's point way too easily. Kurt got angry, they actually thought more of the Glee club than his happiness. "I had some plans figured out but now you guys made it much easier, I can put all my time on Cheerios. Why would I hang around a group where who I thought as my friends don't give a shit of how I feel. Thanks!" He returned to his congratulators.

The Coach walked to him. "Well said, they clearly don't get how much more you can get out of being in the Cheerios than being in the Glee club," she said, putting a hand over his shoulders. Kurt nodded. "Now, go get the praises you deserve." He couldn't believe his ears. Did Coach Sylvester actually say he'd done well? That meant it'd went really well. He felt little better as he made his way back to the center of the crowd.

After the immediate heatwave of his return had cooled down a little, he went to the principals office to get his books and schedule which was mostly the same as before his transfer. Only now he'd have Cheerios practice in stead of glee. It stung a little lonely sting but if the way the other gleeks had reacted was any tell, he'd done the right choice. On his first classe back in his old school were the three biggest guys in Cheerios and they told him they were bodyguards Coach had ordered him and they would be in his every class, even though they were seniors. He couldn't even imagine what they felt like sitting through the lectures again when they'd somehow managed to pass them.


	4. New Power

**Author's Note: **I'm really happy that Sue is making people happy still! My sister actually said to me that it's no wonder I can write her so well because I'm just like her. It was one of the best compliments I've heard in a month!

Oh, and updating took a while this time and it was all because of the most annoying type of writer's block there is: I knew what would happen in this chapter but it just wouldn't come out right so I had to use ctrl-a-delete a lot when writing this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

**Chapter 4: New Power**

At Lunch Kurt felt like a celebrity, everyone had their eyes on him and he could hear whispering around him. He'd always had whispering around him but now he could hear that it wasn't some name-calling or bad words. He had come back and gotten everyone's attention, that's what it was about. He was a big mystery and his show had been spectacular. What he had to do next was to test how far this new power stretched. He'd started by small moves: after the show he'd moved his car closer to the school's main doors, a place that was normally saved for jocks and the most popular cheerleaders, and no one had batted an eye; then, when he made his way to his old locker, he didn't take the long way but walked straight to it but still didn't face a slushy. Before, if he'd decided to use that road, he'd been ready to take a slushy storm. The accomplishment had brought a content smirk in his face. Now as he walked to the diner, his new bodyguards made people give him a way right to the food line.

This was probably the best day of his life, it beat even the time when his grandmother had taken him to a Gucci store's emptying sale after winning in lottery and selling an around world trip in auction and she'd promised to pay everything. He took some salad and water because there was no way anything else organic to eat in a school lunch, and then he made his way to the opposite direction to the Glee club's usual table. Some boys from the math club cleaned a table for him so he took a seat, his bodyguards positioning themselves on his both sides. This was one step on his way out of this cow-town. He's talent was already been recognized, as well as him being a true diva.

When Kurt looked around, he saw several eyes staring at him. "Go back to your lunches; I'm not some rare species in a zoo, even though I understand why you would find me interesting. At least give me some peace and quiet while I'm eating." With just opening his mouth made all students do as he said. Yes, he could really get used to this.

Soon after the Cheerios came to keep him company while he ate. They talked and laughed, having a good time. Kurt was good at socializing so he didn't find it hard to blend in. He'd already been a Cheerio beforehand, after all. The difference was that back then he'd had to fight for his attention, now everyone wanted to have his. The crowd around him encouraged some not-cheerios to come talk to him, too. He was polite toward them but had no intention of making close relationships with any of them. He wasn't naïve enough to believe that his sudden appearance had made everyone understand how wonderful a person he was, he was well aware of people's tendency suck up on the leader to get better seat on the hierarchy.

The lunch went by soundly if you didn't pay attention to the sour looks he was getting from the table he'd used to sit in before his transferring. After he was free of the obligations of the head cheerleader during a lunch, he went to find a place where he could have some time for himself. There weren't many places he could think of so he ended up to the auditorium doors. "You two should wait here. I'll yell if I'm in trouble, I have something to do by myself in there." Roger and Zane stationed themselves on either sides of the door like any professional bodyguards would. Kurt smiled at them before closing the door behind him. The boys had forgotten that there were two doors to the auditorium, the one from the choir room had no one at watch but it was unlikely that any jocks would dare to go there; they didn't want to be blamed of curiosity for glee club.

Kurt walked through the aisle to the stage. That was one of the few places in Lima he could feel himself at home. He seated himself to the edge of the stage, laying his eyes on the rows of chairs. It might take a long time to have audience on his abrupt need to put on a show as had been possible when he was part of the Glee club. Of course he'd be in the spotlights all the time as a head Cheerio but it wasn't the same, the Cheerios didn't have the same emotion behind their performances as the glee kids but Kurt was not going to regret his decision. It was right in every way; he could always sing the emotional performances by himself. And if he felt like it, he could always organize a concert for himself. No one would let the top dog's concert go on without their attendance. All this sentimentality he was feeling was just nervousness when he was facing a new phase in his life. It had to be that

He took his iPod out of his messenger bag putting the earphones in his ears. To relax fully he needed some really good musical therapy, and there was nothing a good mix of different genres couldn't fix. He sat still for a long time, just breathing and listening whatever his player put. The remarkable change from a piece by Haydn to Lady Gaga's strong bass beat felt like total opposite to how his school life was going to be from now on; he'd have perfect control in everything that happened. He didn't expect it to just fall in his hands. He needed to come up with some kind of plan to secure his new seat on the throne. This big change in status had come surprisingly easy, so easy that it was overwhelming.

His contemplation was interrupted by Roger's hand on his uniformed shoulder. "Sorry K, but we should get going, the next lesson's about to begin and we really would like not to have to go through this year again for skipping lessons," the mass of muscle apologized as Kurt jumped up about a foot. Blinking couple times, Kurt nodded. "That's true, being on the top is no explanation for falling of perfect attendance. Let's get going. What do we have next?"

"Zane's coming with you to biology; I'm going to some senior courses now. I'll be with you on your next class, tough, it's French." Roger made his way off as Kurt watched after him surprised. "You two actually got Coach to give you a permission to go to your own classes for time to time? I would have never guessed that was even possible." Zane laughed good-naturally. "Yeah, well the principal might have something to do with it. Besides, we've already sat through junior year twice so even she couldn't be cruel, perhaps."

"I don't know what happened but I doubt Figgins had anything to do with it. That man doesn't seem to have any power over her; I would like to learn how she does it." They walked down the hallways to the biology class where Ms. Bodnar was already waiting. "Nice to see you joining us again Hummel, quite close, though."

"Good to see you two Ms. Bodnar," Kurt smiled at the woman. Biology had never been one of his favorite subjects but the teacher made it bearable. Kurt knew that if he'd sit in front, he would not get any rest of the eyes. How hard was it for these students to believe he was really back? Maybe it was time to use his new power again. He walked to the back of the classroom with Zane. "Could we have these seats?" he asked politely albeit his eyes gave no stand for arguments. The two stood hurriedly and took new places it the front while Kurt and Zane sat on the already warm seats. He could use people as his bench warmers, not bad. He could see a not approving look on the teacher's face but she knew better than to butt in the high school hierarchy.

Soon after she'd began there was a short knock on the door before it was thrown open and Noah Puckerman stomped in. "Sorry teach, I had an extra biology assignment that wouldn't take its polished nails off my pants," he flashed a smug grin to the teacher and the rest of the class while he was at it. Ms. Bodnar rolled her eyes when she turned back to the blackboard to continue drawing a picture of lipids that had something to do with cells, but Kurt wasn't listening that well as he felt the jock's eyes on him and saw that smug grin widening as his eyes met Kurt's. Puck made his way to Kurt, not caring of a taut look he was receiving from Zane. That didn't surprise Kurt the least, he had learned long time ago that Puck thought of himself as the most badassest guy in the school. And it most likely wasn't that far from truth, Zane looked scary but Kurt would have betted his whole cloth collection that he was not good when it came to fighting.

"What do you want, Puck?" Kurt groaned when Puck had made it to his place. The taller teen laid his bag on the table next to Kurt's books, forcing the girl that had been sitting next to the countertenor to move. "What? I just wanted to spend some time with my pal."

"We aren't, or have never been, 'pals' Puckerman. You clearly have some ulterior motive to invade near to me. And I got no intention to help you with whatever you're trying to achieve."

"But I thought you were totally awesome this morning so I thought we as well might become, take it or leave it," Puck crossed his arms on his chest in a way that reminded Kurt of American aboriginal chiefs and the pictures of them by a fire negotiating with a white man. There was no way any argument would get inside that skull of rock so Kurt didn't even bother, he wanted to get something done on this class, too. That had been a reason he'd taken seat so far back.

Way too soon Puck made Kurt regret letting him stay next to him. "What do kids do with those Sippy cups anyway? Why can't they just still use baby bottles or then just use the normal mugs? What do you need that lid for?" Kurt couldn't believe it, just where did Puck come with this topic. They were going through cells and here Puck was asking him of Sippy cups. "Because, Puck, babies need to have something in the middle. It's a big step to leave a baby bottle and if they just took normal mugs straight to their hands, they'd spill all their juice around. It's easier to get a baby drink of a mug when he or she's gotten used to the movement of drinking by the time a real mug is taken to use. Why are you asking this from me anyway?"

"Don't know, just came to mind."

"If you have time to think something that useless, you could use that time to write down some notes. We are going to have a sample test of this in tomorrow."

"Really, how do you know that?" Puck took his pen out starting to write. Kurt snorted. "Of course there'll be, there's this much to memorize. She always puts sample tests after memorizing. There's not that much surprise in those tests, so just write it down and you'll be fine." Puck did as Kurt told him to, that made him quiet down for some time. Still, as soon as the writing part was done and Ms. Bodnar was talking again, Puck turned right back to Kurt. Zane let out a small hissing sound that would have done nothing even to Kurt, and he was not someone to go against muscles. "Oh, right, I was supposed to ask you to come back to Glee rehearsals, or was it 'say some magical words that would bring Kurt back' how Artie put it. They really want you back, dude."

"I am dude just as much as I'm your pal and you can tell them that I've gotten enough of all drama that goes through that club, maybe this time I've chosen a stable team for my extracurricular activities."

"With Sue Sylvester in the lead? I doubt it!" Puck laughed out loud getting one more an angry look from the teacher. Even Kurt was no longer reacting to them; they'd gotten so many during last half hour that he was growing immune to them. "At least I don't have to enjoy daily slushy baths anymore."

"What can you actually tell by one day? I think you're going to be disappointed tomorrow morning when everything's the same it was before you transferred."

"I don't think so, have you not noticed how different everyone acts around me? This is far from what it was like before; if I take care of things in a right way, I'm going to enjoy my high school life." Puck shrugged. "Whatever you say." They stayed quiet for a great ten minutes, just listening to Ms. Bodnar until Puck could no longer keep his mouth shut. Kurt was sure that the jock had more trouble to keep his mouth closed than old busybody ladies on afternoon tea."So, did you get to BJ anyone in that fancy school you went to? I bet you were some pretty hot stuff up there," he smirked slyly to Kurt who for his own displeasure felt his face turning red. He didn't want to know what he looked like at the moment. "Why the heck is that any of your business, and how do you come up with these questions?"Kurt didn't know how to take this. It was horrible how Puck just talked about sex in the middle of a biology class but it was still very flattering that Puck - the sex shark of Lima - thought that if there were gays around Kurt, they couldn't keep their hands off him. That was one of the few compliments he'd ever gotten of his looks beside the ones he got from 'Cedes when she saw what he was wearing. That was completely different since they were to be expected and had no link to his sexuality and a possibility to get a boyfriend at some point of his life.

Puck cocked his eye brow. "Is that the good red or the bad red you got in your face?"

"I decline answering that question."

"Bad one then, I expect. Did they have video cameras in every room or what?"

"Can we please not talk about this? I don't even understand why you're interested in all this."

"It's one of the topics I actually know." What a surprise. "Too bad then, I'm not going to talk about my sex life with you, Puckerman. You need to find something else." Bizarrely Kurt no longer wished Puck to stay silent. It was nice to know that at least someone in this school dared to be himself around him. He was still the same Kurt as before, he'd just painted a more confident picture of himself. In easily shaken high school life confidence apparently acted as a sign of power. If that's all it took, he should have put up a good show a long time ago. When in glee, they were subconsciously always waiting someone to charge on them. That was like showing your predator that you were afraid; it always got them excited.

"What do you have next? I have math so I could hang around since I'm not going there anyway, I just gotta grab a hallway pass from the nurse but then I could come to your class." It was Kurt's turn to put his eye brows to move. "Why?"

"You can't be that comfortable with the heap of muscle around all the time. Do they even speak to you, or do they just act as your shadows? I bet they're too simple to have a conversation with you." This comment drove Zane over the edge. "Would you just shut up?" Zane yelled jumping up from his seat, Puck followed the gesture. Ms. Bodnar was lightning fast as she turned around in the front. "Sit down, both of you,. I've had to stand your talking about the whole lesson, you're not starting a fight when there's only ten minutes left," she screamed louder than anyone had heard ever before, still it didn't work. "No can do, teach, this guy here has some problem with me." Ms. Bodnar looked bewildered that his act of authority had no effect on the teens.

Kurt took a deep breath in and leaned back on his chair. "Calm down guys. I must admit that it has always been kind of my dream to have two men fighting over me, but this is not how it's supposed to be. We can settle this after the class is over. Just hold it in for ten more minutes. Zane, you have done it for about an hour already – ten more minutes are nothing. Puck, if you can't keep your fist to yourself for now, you can kiss goodbye to the short companionship we had. The two of you will. Sit. Down. Now." The words worked like magic and soon the boys were back in their seats. "I apologize for that Ms. Bodnar, please do go on. My boys can handle this much pressure." the teacher nodded turning back to a whiteboard she'd used before the breakout.


	5. Night Out

**Author's Note: **Took quite a while to update, and this time I got to say it was all my own decision. I needed to concentrate on my original novel for some time because I made some big changes in its storyline. But here you have a new chapter:

**Warning: **Rating turns to T for reference to underage drinking and other themes possibly coming in future.

**Chapter 5: **Night Out

She was observing Porcelain, and it wasn't the first time of that day. It was clear that the boy had gotten into some ecstatic state when he'd realized his power. Now he walked around bossing everyone here and there to do this and that, whatever came to his mind, Sue was sure he didn't even notice that himself. What came to her by surprise was that there was no violence in Kurt's part. The reason she was watching him was to make sure he didn't get himself in trouble so soon after coming back, if he did, the Cheerios would be in trouble. She was well aware of how the jocks had treated him before his transfer and despite all his femininity Porcelain was still male, and males wanted to pay back the violence they'd experienced in past. You didn't need to study to know that. It was written in nature's law.

She couldn't be sure if it was a decision Porcelain himself was aware of, but everyone else surely was noticing it. They were glad to follow a man that had no need to shove them to lockers and throw them to the dumpster. High School students were gregarious animals and needed someone to follow but they were also humans so they could think what was best for them. As a result of their thinking they came to agree that Kurt was better as the leader that the jocks.

The situation reminded Sue of her own surge of power when she finally got to return the favor to all people that had harassed her and Jean, after her growth spurt she'd gotten her hands on them and was worried Kurt would break in a similar way. Now that she had seen otherwise, she had time to concentrate on her other worries considering Porcelain. She could fully sympathize with Kurt in his new need to have continuous indications of his sudden popularity but she was not happy of who she saw him hanging around of.

Noah Puckerman, he had be nothing but bad news for Cheerios. First of all, he'd knocked up Q and Sue had had to kick her out of team; he was always fooling around with all girls in the team, and had too close a relationship with most of them that often led to fights between two teammates that ended up taking a lot of time in their practices. Now he was once again around her head cheerleader, and it was clear he had a selfish motive behind it. Puckerman wasn't someone who was that easy to make jump around when told to if he didn't get something out of it himself.

Sue found herself following the boys throughout the whole school day and when they were heading to the parking lot and their respective cars, she got to hear a part of their conversation. "So what do you think?" Puckerman asked. It was easy to tell he had asked Porcelain something he himself thought was an amazing idea. Porcelain looked dubious. "I'm not all too sure, after all we got school tomorrow, and my dad would kill me."

"Come on, Hummel, you need to lose a little. Think of it as a new life experience." Now this was interesting what in seven hells were they talking about. The words 'new life experience' never meant anything good, and what could be bad to do if it was school next day?

"You already told me about the fake ID, can as well put it to some work." Hmm, so Porcelain wasn't as good a kid as everyone thought he was. No good kid had fake IDs. Somehow Sue was happy to know this little fact.

"I use it enough already, thank you very much. I just don't think going to clubs on school night is such a good idea." Wait a second. Clubbing? That would be bad, they had practice tomorrow morning and she didn't need a head cheerleader in a hangover.

"Maybe I really should go, if we're not out for too late."

"We'll leave right when you feel like it, I promise."

"Ok, then. Meet you at nine again here at the parking lot."

"Got it, see ya then. Don't forget to wear something convincing."

"I never do." The boys went to opposite directions when they got to the parking lot. Sue didn't know what to do, and she didn't like of that situation. Porcelain reminded her of herself at his age so she wanted to let him experience himself or he'd become some of the losers Lima was full of, she would make Kurt Hummel the Sue Sylvester of the future. And this was fairly important part of getting more guts.

And now here she was: outside the school at 8:40, waiting for the two boys to come. She was not like one certain perm, not at all. She was there just to make sure that Porcelain wouldn't do something stupid to embarrass himself and the McKinley Cheerios, the head, as everyone knows, equals to the whole team. Ten minutes after Sue saw a Lincoln Navigator curving in the parking lot; Porcelain stepped out of it looking around as if he'd expected Puckerman to arrive early, which was stupid because the jock probably didn't even own a clock to follow. Not like she believed he would even if he had one.

Porcelain was wearing surprisingly plain clothing, nothing too flashy, but definitely all designer, from that sue had no doubts. Kurt leans against a side of his car, arms folded. It was 9:04 when a rusty truck parked next to the Navigator. "Puck, we were meant to meet at nine."

"It is nine, don't freak out."

"No Puck, it's four – wait, five minutes past. You made me wait, and I don't like waiting."

"You could have called me."

"No I couldn't, I don't whine."

"Is that so?" Even though Puckerman was standing back to Sue, she could hear his smirk. Porcelain frowned. "Let's get moving already. I didn't tell my dad where I went."

"So is he, like, going to go calling after you?"

"No, but he'll be waiting behind the door to yell at me."

"Then we just need to stay out so late that he can't yell you or he'll wake Finn and Mrs. H up, but why not, let's walk."

"Walk?"

"It's couple blocks from here."

"Puck, these shoes are from Prada's spring collection, they're not meant for walking."

"It's only a short one."

"You can leave your car here if you want, get in mine." Puckerman shrugged going around the black SUV to the shotgun seat, Porcelain behind the wheel. Sue didn't own a car but that was no problem, it wasn't like she'd lose to a car. She'd beaten a Jimco 1600 once in an off-road race, on her own two feet. She kept her eyes on the car and when it far enough, she started a light jogging so that she wouldn't be noticed.

Porcelain pulled out in front of a club with a short line. There was a gigantic of a bouncer standing by the door and Sue sighed in relief, Porcelain wouldn't get in, not with his face. But to her surprise even when the bouncer stopped them at the door, after some talking with Porcelain and checking the ID carefully, he let them in. Sue growled, there could not be a student that was able to make such a convincing fake IDs; the bouncer clearly couldn't do his job.

Sue walked to the bouncer. "Let me in, gorilla."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't do that. You need to wait in line like everybody else."

"I'm Sue Sylvester; you know 'that's how Sue C's it'?"

"Sorry, not heard of you. Do you have name on the list?"

"I don't need a name on the list, I am a champion."

"Then I congratulate you for your hard work, now you can work hard little longer by waiting in the line." Sue roared, but even she couldn't take the man as another bouncer came out of the club to check the situation. Well, she could have taken them, but she didn't want to make a fool of herself. Reluctantly she made her way to the end of the line but all her work was blown to wind because after about twenty minutes, when she was about to get in, the two boys came out. She sighed, but she wasn't sure what the reason was. Was it because she was happy Porcelain would cut these kind of good time short; or was it the reason she hadn't even gotten in before she had to go following them again. The boys weren't returning to the school. No, they went to wait on another line which was moving much faster than the last one.

Soon the boys were wrestling with words with the bouncer who also ended up letting them in. This time Sue goes right to the line and not long after the boys, she was surrounded by vibration of a bass drum. She felt all but fitting in with her impressive height and a tracksuit but Sue Sylvester never cave a mission she'd taken. Her eyes swept over dancing bodies to find her head cheerleader. It took long, but she finally located Puckerman sitting on a table talking to group of girls. Porcelain was close but walking away with some guy several years older than him. Sue kept her eyes locked on him worried if she needed to go all termite on the older man.

Her feet dragged her into the mass of wiggling human bodies. She slinked close to the dancing Cheerio all the while making sure he wouldn't notice her. After watching she came to a conclusion that the boy was enjoying himself, and the kid surely needed some good time after all the roughness of his life before transferring out of McKinley. Something sparked inside her chest that she wasn't familiar with, it reminded a little of when she was talking with Jean, but there was nothing similar in Kurt with Jean. She had to be coming down on something, maybe it was best just to go home to rest. Porcelain was not drinking and was still having a good time; it wasn't enough for Sue to risk her health.

She went back to way she'd gotten to the dance floor and made her way back home. She wasn't some like Will Shuester who thought it was his job to put his nose into everything his students were up to, certainly not. She just needed to keep up the good reputation she was starting to get back.

The following morning she hadn't gotten a fever despite the strange feeling she'd felt the night before so she went to work. And she was happy with the first sight of the day. Her sweet, sweet Porcelain was trailing through the parking lot shades on, his pose made it clear that he had a hangover. Sue felt bit bad but corrected herself. Kids needed experiences and they needed to suffer from those experiences. That's why they all wanted to become cheerleaders.

Kurt felt terrible but happy all the same. This feeling was totally different to any of his feelings before he'd left WMHS. He didn't like the aftertaste of clubbing or the fact that he got to hear his dad lecturing him as the first thing in the morning. Really, what kind of parent comes lecturing their son about staying out so late before his alarm wakes him for his early moisturizing routine? Apparently the Burt Hummel kind. Kurt couldn't help getting excited when he thought all new experiences Puck would make him familiar with. But why did it have to be so bright day today? But he guessed that the feeling of being alive needed to have some consequences he had to get ready for. But maybe the feeling of being alive could wait till Friday the next time, because both he and Puck had had too good a time for not doing it again sometime.

It was mysterious that he felt like he and Puck connected at some level. They were total opposite but had great time together regardless. He would never had thought he could enjoy Puck's company, and there he was groaned as he saw a smirking face of Noah Puckerman coming closer. He wasn't going to show Puck he had liked the evening as much as he had.

"What's up, Hummel. Feeling fresh today?"

"Shut up, Puckerman. How can you not feel like this even though we drank the same amount?"

"Um, maybe because we differ greatly in size, my guns can hold more liquor than your stretchy body."

"Please don't use that word; you brought some unwanted memories to my mind."

"What, you don't like to think of yourself doing some crazy moves on the tabled and earning a place in spotlight? I thought the spotlight was all you've ever wanted."

"Not like that Puckerman, not like that." Puck laughed at his tone and Ms. Sylvester thought that as a good time to come and interrupt them. "My sweet, sweet Porcelain, is that type of human-like creature actually getting in your presence?" she exclaimed behind Kurt, making him wince at the loud sound. "Good morning Coach, do you want something."

"Yes, actually. I want make sure you know that I'm not going to stay aside while Puckerman is on his way ruining my new toy." Kurt frowned at the matter of fact tone of her and even dared – not caring of the blinding light, he didn't even squint - to take the shades off. "What makes you think you have any say in who I let hang around me?"

"The fact that I'm your cheerleading coach, that's what."

"Being my coach give you a right to meddle in if you think my actions are somehow harmful for my post, only if you have any evidence of it. And this has no harmful effect to use."

"I see the shades."

"And everybody's well aware I'm all into accessories. I can give you my promise that there will be no difference in my performance today and some other day." A cat visited Coach's mouth and she turned on her heels going on her way. Throwing some innocent students passing her by.

"Dude," Puck sounded like he'd held his breath during the exchange of words. "You really got ball, you know."

"Yes Puck, I've know that for a long time now."


	6. Audience

**Author's Note: **I know I've had quite long times between my updates but it's my principle to update my two stories in their turns so you better expect two to three weeks' gaps from now on, too. Hopefully that still keeps you interested enough to read.

I didn't like the last chapter, it wasn't at all like I had seen it in my head but I'm quite content with this one. At least this chapter inspired me to write lyrics, it should tell us something. :)

Thanks again for all reviews and alerts. And on to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Glee, it's still in the owning of Ryan Murphy and FOX

**Chapter 6:** Audience

It was Friday and the situation still hadn't changed. If Kurt was honest with anyone else but himself – which he wasn't, now the most important thing was to be cautious of everything and everybody – he'd admit he had been a little scared it was all just thanks to his sudden return and would be over in days. What it wasn't, so he was enjoying all his time in school the first time since elementary school. He didn't have to be afraid of for his life and he was especially thankful that his clothes got through a day in the perfect state they were supposed to be.

He had heard couple discriminating names from some of the jock in the football team, but those were soon silenced. Rumors had started to go through the school about why Kurt was suddenly returning and how he was their natural leader. He'd heard through Puck that most of students _knew_ he'd been asked to leave when he'd put all those rich families on their places and created connections by which he held the whole business world in his tight grip. It was partly for this reason and partly for his interacting with people that had slowly started to form him a strong group of supporters. The bodyguards Sue had hired him were let back in their real classes because when the jocks were about to act, there were some "coincidental" happenings before they could get too close; like a teacher appearing out of nowhere and actually using their authority or someone slipping and stomping into the enemy.

Kurt felt like he had lot of audience anywhere he went. Not the least in Cheerio's practice, of which Sue wasn't happy. "Porcelain, I need to talk to you," she threw aside all people coming to her way to make her way to her star. Kurt nodded waving his hand to shove the group of fans away. "What is it coach?"

"I feel like I should make one thing clear. We rule by fear, not by actual popularity."

"I think my method works better. Whole school doesn't hate me and that's why they're ready to help me without fearing for their baby siblings losing their hair."

"My girls can't concentrate with all these people in the gym. And we need to win the nationals."

"Don't take this in a bad way but I think this works as training for them. They need more self esteem to be able to put on a show with much less practice than they now do."

"You sound like you have some plan in work."

"You sound like your instinct is as sharp as ever. Yes, I think I got a solution for your problem of getting the attention of the whole country so they would notice our skill also as our power."

"We need to go to my office to talk about this." She dismissed the team by saying she felt like all the babies in the world were crying in her ears for the bad work the cheerleaders did, even the babies could do better – and they weren't even able to walk. Then they went to her office where she sat Kurt on a chair in front of her desk. "Talk."

Kurt didn't like being told what to do, particularly now that there were so few with a power to tell him to do anything. Ms. Sylvester was one of those few. "The idea came from my days in Dalton Academy. We made this spontaneous 'GAP attack' move to a close-by GAP store on Valentine's day, it brought us lot of attention on the Internet because these days everyone has cameras in their cell phones and everything is posted online. Wes was truly shocked about the after-storm the Warblers went through. But that's a different story, the main point here is that back then we didn't know how to use that for our advantage, but now we could do exactly that."

"I like the sound of that. All we need is a number."

"Already working on it, coach." Sue nodded approvingly to him telling him to leave. Kurt acted all humble when he left but when the office door was closed behind him, he let a smirk rise on his face. He knew he wasn't by any means holding the power over Sue Sylvester, but he felt he was getting there. His ideas were good, they'd show her just how important he was to the team. When – if, it was still Sue Sylvester after all, he got the power over **the **Sue Sylvester, he'd got the power over everything. The advertising online would bring him to a sight of much greater audience than singing backgrounds for Rachel and Finn in Glee club ever would.

Puck materialized before him. "Something going on?" Kurt wiped the smirk away immediately. "Something, yes, but you have to wait to see what."

"Hey Hummel, can I come hang around to your place. My Ma has a day off and I'm not in a mood to ruin Leah's day with her. She's been complaining how they never get to spend any mother-daughter time."

"You have a sister?"

"Uh-huh, baby sis, she's ten, turning eleven in couple months."

"I didn't know that."

"There are many things you don't know 'bout me," Puck showed Kurt his trademark smirk that didn't sink in.

"I guess blabbering about your little sister would be a scratch on your image."

"So can I come to yours?"

"Why not."

"So, we go to our lockers and meet again in the parking lot. I don't have a car to use anymore."

"Sure, my car has enough room to squeeze you in." Puck winced; he eyed Kurt from head to toe frowning a little when he went his way. He was probably thinking how small Kurt was and if he even realized that Puckster was too big to be squeezed anywhere.

Kurt went to his locker to grab some books heading to the parking lot after that. Puck was already there waiting for him at the main doors. Kurt just walked by him so Puck followed him, his steps little unsure. Kurt smiled as he faced Puck, laying his hand on top of his baby, he enjoyed watching the change of face when eyes widened and a mouth fell. "This is your car? This has nothing to do with squeezing anyone anywhere."

"I was being ironic," he opened the driver's side door sitting carefully so his uniform wouldn't get any wrinkles. "Come on, move your feet," he encouraged with eyebrows high as Puck had yet to move. The jock ran around the car to the shotgun. "Damn, this ride's awesome. How can you have something like this?"

"My dad bought it for my sweet sixteen as a return of certain demands, then he took it away for some other reasons but now I got it back because I had to drive back and forth to Dalton and he can't take it away from me again for no reason."

"Dude, I didn't get half of the story," Puck was staring at Kurt as the car left the school yard. Kurt tuned his iPod in the stereos setting it on shuffle. "I knew that already, there's nothing you need to understand in it. Don't call me dude," he added fast. They drove in deep silence, well deep silence in Kurt's part – Puck spent the drive being amazed by the variety of Kurt's iPod's content. When they pulled over in Kurt's house's garage Puck turned his gaping to wondering out loud. "Really dude, I knew you know quite different genres but this is just crazy."

"Are you loose somewhere or just hard headed? I told you not to call me dude."

"Just chill already, will you Hummel," Puck tried his smirk again, not getting wanted result this time either; Kurt just lifted his eyebrow. "This is what you say as a visitor in my house?"

"Fine, sorry."

"Better. I guess you already know my room is in the basement, we'll hang in there - unless you'd like to enjoy the company of my father. " Kurt smiled as he saw Puck remembering who his father was. There were scary stories going around about Burt Hummel after he'd attacked Karofsky in school. He led the way for Puck. When they were on the door to Kurt's room there was a yell from inside the room. "Kurt, dad has a sur- Oh, hi Puck, since when do you come here with Kurt?"

"He's here so he wouldn't be in a way of a girls' night his mom and sister are having. What were you saying about dad?"

"He has a surprise for you. Just wait when he gets back, you'll love it."

"Finn, it's a surprise – as in I'm not supposed to know about it. Are you going to tell me next what it is?"

"Right. But you can act surprised, can't you? You are a good actor."

"I can Finn, thanks for the good intention. Have you even begun packing yet?"

"Yeah, I have." Kurt looked around calculating look in his eyes. Yes, the dirty clothes on the floor where away; Finn had probably just stacked them somewhere. "Good. We're moving in a week, after all. I don't want to see you panicking the night before like you always do with tests in school. I don't want my things get lost in yours."

"They won't! That textbook thing was one time. I don't want it to ever happen again. That book scared me." Puck turned a strange look to Kurt who had started walking down. "It was homework from my AP French. He thought he'd read too much and could no longer understand what he read," he rolled his eyes, smiling a little. Puck chuckled as he followed him, Finn whined Kurt's name down below.

"Where did dad go anyway? I told him to be home when I get back, I want to hear what the cardiologist said."

"I told you, he had to go get your surprise."

"Do you know when he's-"

"Kids, I'm home! Kurt get up here, I got something for you," came the answer to the unfinished question. Well, that didn't take long. Even though he'd just gotten down to their room, Kurt nearly ran back to the main floor and the door. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"He said it's still doing great; just like I told you. I don't eat that healthy food of yours for nothing, you know. But that's not important, this is." Kurt was about to argue that there would be nothing more important than his father's health, but his words were stuck in his throat as he saw a baggage with name Versace on top. There was no denying he had one vital weakness and that was fashion. "Dad, that, is that, no it can't be, there's no, how, just when," The dad in the room silenced him by shoving the box into his arms. "Open it so you don't have to guess." That was a piece of advice Kurt was more than happy to oblige. When he saw a very extremely remarkably definitely absolutely unquestionably familiar black and white pattern, he squealed - unsophisticated, but what could he do? "No you didn't! How, who, but, I, Dad! You, this-"

"Just calm down, kiddo. I'm only here to take the credit. The idea of a present came from Finn and Carole was the one who'd seen you ogling that shirt." Kurt turned to smile widely at Finn, and that was when he noticed Puck whom he had forgotten. Oh, dear Prada. Or Versace in this situation. He hadn't allowed anyone outside his family, except Mercedes, to see his freak-out when it came to designer clothes. Now Noah Puckerman of all possibilities had seen just that, and he was smirking. Kurt frowned. "Thanks, Finn, too," though the words were directed to his big little brother, his eyes stayed on Puck, who dared to chuckle. Kurt grabbed the box making his way to his room, holding his head safely high.

When he got to his walk-in closet, he took one of spare hangars putting the new shirt on its righteous place in black and white section and the spring collection next to a new Van Heusen button down, since he had yet to buy any Versace of the spring. Puck followed in right after him. "That was a calming thing to witness," he said when Kurt refused to look at him. It worked and Kurt sprung around. "Calming, how?"

"Well, in school we all get to see this new Kurt Hummel, who has balls and is the bitchiest of all bitches, so we all kind of thought you had totally changed. Now that I saw this, I could tell that the old you is still very tightly in there."

"Great, now please keep this thing to yourself. I don't need those mindless parts of a mass to know anything of this."

"Can't promise anything," Puck laughed, making Kurt groan. "You know Puckerman, I really feel like throwing you out now. Then there goes your good intention of not messing with the girls' night at home."

"Do that if you want, I'll just make Finn ask me back in," the smug smirk kept its place still. Kurt felt like pulling his hair, but he kept himself from doing it for it would have messed it. "Ok, then. Why don't we join Finn in his mission to get through all CODs in one sitting?"

"You play PS?"

"We have one in our room, don't we? And sometimes it's the only way to get to talk to Finn. Video games and warm milk, I think I've gotten him addicted."

"Well, let's not spend any more time, then. Let's get going. Finn!" Puck stormed out, Kurt following him.

**Author's Note II: **I wrote this chapter on my laptop so I had to use WordPad and didn't have any help when proofreading this. Also, I didn't get the word count and this feels rather short... I still decided to stop it here though I only got about half of my ideas down. If I'd kept going it would have doubled the length and I wouldn't have had the ability to stop then either. So yeah, after mulling over it I came to this decision. Sue's up in the next one. Let's hope it is better than the last chapter.


	7. Sue and the Young

**Author's Note: **I liked writing this, I'm not sure if I put this down to some of my earlier A/Ns but I've been told that my Sue is exactly like me. :) (And that Sue in the show is, too. So I guess I managed to really bring her alive in some right way.) So that might be the main reason why this was so fun and easy to write. I feel like the ending was little hurried, once again, so tell me what you thought. And I feel like the end makes Sue repeat herself too much, but tell me what you think. Otherwise I'm happy with what I came up with and what's coming in the next chapter with Kurt. :D

Also, I will also try to tie this together with the original storylines in the show but clearly it's not going to be the same. Some of the incidents will become to us in later chapters; edited to fit in better, but still. :P

**Disclaimer: **Is here to tell you the sad news that chances of me owning Glee are still smaller than a footprint of a ladybug, they belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I get no profit of this either, so it's strange how much I'm ready to work for my own pleasure, isn't it?

Here comes the chapter!

**Chapter 7: **Sue and the Young

Sue was standing on the small yard of the Puckerman residence. She'd left there right after school but it had taken her some time to find where Figgins had hid the school's archive of students, he'd even kept himself from telling her where they were, and she'd had to dig up half of McKinley's parking lot before she'd finally found it and figured out where Noah Puckerman lived. Really, there was no reason to hide the papers, she hadn't "misused her right as a teacher" that badly when she'd went through all her Cheerios' families to make sure they kept the girls in the diet she ordered them to be. All teachers were supposed to work for the best of the students, wasn't that what William was always telling to whoever had an obsession to torture themselves.

She knocked the door, waited, and when there was nothing, she knocked again - harder this time. "Geez, you don't have to break the door down, do you?" just the right Puckerman opened the door yelling to her. When he in his stupid state registered who it was that had been knocking, he halted. "It's fine Ma, it's one of teachers from WMHS. Go back to sleep, I'll figure out what's going on," he turned to say someone inside, Mrs. Puckerman without question. "Good morning Puckerman, a great day to go for a little jog." Sue could tell that Puck was worried what she might want from him. "May I ask what are you doing here on Saturday morning at 8, Ms. Sylvester?"

"You may not, but I'm compassionate enough to still give you an answer: I came to tell you should give me what I want and there's nothing for you to worry." Puck looked suspicious, then some clouds in his mind faded, apparently, and his eyes widened. "No offence Ms. Sylvester, your great and all, but you don't exactly count as a MILF."

"What are your tiny brain cells fantasizing about? I want you to let my toy be, as he himself chooses to ignore my opinion." She really needed to get things back in control or people would think she's getting old. Porcelain deserved his post in the team and Sue was not going to bring him down the hard way she normally used; it was for the ones who were no longer of any use for her. "I know it sounds like something you wouldn't want but you have this tendency to destroy my stars. These circumstances work for Porcelain as much as they work for me, so if you want what's best for him, you'll stay away from him starting next Monday."

Things were finally returning to right tracks when she saw Puckerman nodding understanding. But then she couldn't help thinking someone had something against her; he stifled his head's movement. "No, I don't think so, after all. First you come here to interrupt my sleep and then you tell me to stay away from the coolest guy in school who's slowly becoming the badass number two in Lima, Ohio." She couldn't believe how long these long-limbed babies thought they needed.

"So you only care about yourself."

"That's not true," Puck exclaimed. "I do think of him in this: I can't leave him alone in the middle of those freaky teenagers who treat him like he's some kind of god. We can all read on the internet what happens to celebrities when their fans get them. It's something not suitable for children."

"Well then Google-brain, you asked for it. I will one night sneak to your room with a shaver and shave all of that ridiculous hair of your. Probably from down there too. You'll be smooth like a butt of a baby you are." Puck blanched, Sue knew to hold her face strait. Now she just had to wait. But no, things just couldn't be easy for her. "No, I care of Kurt even more I do of my hair. It'll grow back." Puckerman was really putting his all out here, she almost felt like stopping there. Almost, but not there yet. She closed her eyes, when she looked back into the boy's eyes fire behind her own blue ones. "Listen here, Puckerman. You will listen what I have to say or I will bake you cupcakes, wait for you to feed some of them to your little sister. Then, I'll call the police and they'll arrest you for dealing drugs because the topping will be made of crack." If Puckerman had blancher earlier then his life was now stolen from his body. She could smell the wet shit in his pants.

Well, she liked Kurt, but spending time with Puck made him too smug. She was not going to make him think she was leaving her place on the top of the world any time soon. Porcelain was her Brutus but she as Caesar had already visited the future to know what would happen is she'd turn her back on him, that's why she wouldn't do the mistake. "You wouldn't like to see if I dare, now, would you?" the boy slumped down shaking his head. "Good, then we have gotten over the topic and can move on. I'll allow you to spend time around Porcelain, but you need to follow my orders." Puck looked up to her, clearly confused, but what else could you expect from someone who looked like that and was part of both the football club and the glee club. "I know you have some skills hidden somewhere - though it's harder to believe than that people thought Evan Rachel Wood was straight even after she was engaged to a man who wears make-up - and I'll take your skills to good use. You won't mess up with me in the rudder."'

"No, I promised to change my ways when I got out of the juvie and the port-a-potty."

"Then choose between Porcelain and the crack cupcakes." She could feel her power returning to her like missiles to their set target. "When you choose to listen to me - in the end - don't spread a word of this to Porcelain or the cupcakes will happen. But there's no reason for you to look so like an orphan in sewers; you get to stick with my best general. And if your work satisfies me I'll even let you in our moments of glory, from somewhere with towels and water bottles."

She left Puck to debate with himself. Now she had to go to Porcelain to check where he was going with that routine of his for their sneak attack to the mall.

When she reached the Hummel residence she was about to ring the bell when Porcelain spurted next to her. "Please don't do that Coach, my dad lectured me a week ago when you last visited. I will open it for you," he said. He was wearing training gear and had clearly been jogging. She smiled contently; the boy was ready to work himself to keep what he'd reached. That was something Quinn had never had. She had always done what Sue told her to do but she rarely made any effort without her coach pushing her to it. "Leaving it in just running?" she inquired, wanting to take much more out of the boy. To squeeze last drops of water out off him. Kurt smiled at her. "Mostly, but I did do some pushups in the park, then some exercises for my abs and back muscles."

"Then if you're that warm already, why don't we keep going on?"

"I don't think it's good to skip the breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day, isn't it? It keeps one in strength throughout the day." Sue couldn't say that was wrong but when Kurt had went inside she got worried he would let his diet slip, her shakes held everything important but for some reason many people were eager to set them aside. She followed him inside finding her way to the kitchen. To her surprise Porcelain was busying himself around a blonder with many ingredients. "Ms. Sylvester, would you like to have one protein shake, too?" There was no reason to say no, she hadn't actually eaten since lunch in school the day before. This boy would surely become as big a burden to the law as she was. Always getting away with everything. He was in good way to becoming Sue Sylvester #2 and the male version, too. A triumphant smirk was hidden as soon as Porcelain turned around a glass in his hand. Sue took it seating herself to the table. "How's it going with those half evolved monkeys in school?"

A thinking frown rested on Porcelain's face. "It's going pretty well, they've yet to get bored with me, which is good. I need to figure a way to keep things interesting for them a while longer."

"Which brings as to our plan. We'll be showing this spectacle on the mall as soon as the practice is finished, so we should start soon. How long have you gotten with the routine?"

"I'm nearly done with it, just some polishing left, and then I can start teaching the rest of the team." Effective working, Sue had to admit. A small voice in her head made her feel a little threatened. It was the same voice that came to her so often when her mind was working on something concerning Porcelain Hummel. This time it was telling her how he could easily pass her if he put enough effort on it, it was not an enjoyable thought so she tuned it down like she'd gotten used to do in time. "Then you won't mind showing it to me so I can tell you what's wrong with it."

"I'd rather not show it to you before it's fully finished. That way I'll see what I'm still missing in that area, if nothing." The kid's head was swelling, that much was clear. If he got too smug there was that change he'd get a stupid idea to go against her. Her biggest worry these days, god knows for what reason. Kurt returned her to the surface of her thoughts. "Would you like a cup of tea?" They had already finished their smoothies. Tea wasn't part of the diet she'd ordered him onto, hard to believe he'd let it slip, before her of all people. Pleasantly surprised he walked to a cupboard. "Well I did some research and found out that it helps in losing weight and staying fit. Green tea even tastes good, it doesn't take as much time to get used to as your smoothie diet, maybe you should ad it into it so starting it would become easier for the first year Cheerios."

"I can consider that, but I don't want to give them an illusion that being a Cheerio is something easy." Porcelain put a kettle on the stove after he had put some water in it. "I think it'll do you some good," he smiled at her as he took two mugs out. Well, she could as well try it out herself first; if it worked she would consider but not heed the advice. She'd wait some years for that so Porcelain couldn't take the credit. She wanted to train him to the duty she'd taken to herself but there was that annoying little voice holding her actions for it locked down.

They drank the tea and Porcelain was telling her ears off every move he was using in the routine, and what atmosphere he wanted to create around it. All that talking reminded her too much of her brief encounters with the Glee kids when they dared to talk to her, she didn't interrupt, though, because she wanted to get herself ready for what was coming. After the tea she followed the boy around as he was cleaning the house and all the time his mouth was moving, the longest pauses were when his cell phone buzzed, he read the message smiling and wrote a reply. Sue took everything out of those silent moments so she didn't even wonder who he could be messaging that much. Most likely some of the glerd (glee + nerd, not her own invention it was so lame because it came from that fatty afro kid's blog) friends of his.

She saved herself when the rest of the family started waking. First was that simpleton who was always singing with Shuester, at first the kid had ran back into refugee of his room but when he'd made sure the situation was safe, he'd tried to have some small talk. That was when she realized it was time to leave if she wanted to stay sane. She'd spent too much time with these fries. The bright side was that she knew her legacy would live in Porcelain after she died, not that she had any intention to ever die.


	8. Cheerios Are On It

**Author's Note: **Daaaaaaaarn it's been long, and I even felt like getting somewhere with this story. I just didn't have it with me while I was out of home so that brought me nothing. Now it's here and I have some picture of where I'm taking this from here. Still, I don't know when the next chapter will come out as I gotta do a full plan for the story before I can get my motivation to stay up. Thanks if you have the patience to wait and still read this story!

Oh, right. I decided to give up with using the original storylines as a part of telling this, they'd just make it messy and I don't like messy. I came up with the idea, to make myself work with a plan, which went straight to the trash can, so… yeah. But I'm on it, and this time I know how to handle myself.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the song, they belong to their rightful owners and I get no profit out of this work.

**Chapter 8: **Cheerios Are On It

He was getting a tad nervous. He had managed somehow finish the routine during Saturday and showed it to Ms. Sylvester early in the Sunday morning. She had made some changes to it, of course, which Kurt thought were just unnecessary boosting for her status and the routine had been perfect already when she'd seen it. She had also decided to change the song which had brought the routine's tempo up saying that he wanted to perform to the Dollyrots' _Because I'm Awesome _just to get all spotlights on himself, again. They were now on the mall ready for their flashmob. It was on Kurt to gather the attention to them; Cheerios were all over the mall waiting for his sign. He felt two sharp eyes on him so he took a deep sigh starting his way to the random jazz band Ms. Sylvester had somehow - most likely by threatening - dragged out to take part on their performance.

"Drums!" Kurt yelled, throwing his hands up, clapping them. The drummer started smashing his drums. "Little guitar please?" the guitarist joined in as couple cheerleaders ran out. "One, two, three, four," Kurt still couldn't figure out how Coach even knew Demi Lovato. He started to sing three girls stated behind him.

_Buckle up_

_We're gonna take you for a ride_

They immediately got attention of all people in the mall, after all it's not always you see random flashmob starting when all you wanted was to do some shopping, also seeing high school kids jumping around in the middle of a school day was a catching point. More and more Cheerios joined in as Kurt sang. At first they just stood there posing, but when more of them were on their places, they started with a simultaneous back handspring which got them applauds.

_It's on it's on it's on  
Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top_

_'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock_

The girls surrounded Kurt facing away from him, to the audience. They broke out some dance moves Kurt had taught them the day before, he was glad the girls were used to Sue Sylvester's training program or it would have been impossible. When the tempo had jumped up the hand-moves he'd created came insanely fast but that made it all more impressive. All girls joined him shouting.

_Let's go let's go  
We just do what we do  
Watch me break and pop_

_I'll blast it for you_

They were perfectly in sync with everything and Kurt could see male watchers drooling the way girls moved their bodies. Hips were swinging and chests moving to opposite direction, gathering the eyes on all their curves. Kurt was happy to stay in the middle of them as he knew this particular part of the choreography wouldn't bring any good attention to him - no matter the fact he got through it perfectly - all these Limaians could see was that he was a fag dancing in the middle of sexy girls ruining the view and wanting to be one of them.

When he looked around he saw many phones out recording their performance. He was so on, Sue was so on, Cheerios were so on. There was no denying that the song was a good choice.

_The-the-the-there is no competition  
That's why we're in the number one position_

But the most important part here was that both the plan and the routine were Kurt's handwork and no-one could deny his awesomeness; maybe he'd even become the new badass in school. He had Puck hanging around him, the whole school was listening his wishes; he was skipping school for a flashmob. This was what he wanted from his life. He wanted to be a legend, and that he would be this evening when the video made it to spreading on the internet.

This was awesome, the group made few cartwheels which were followed by three pyramids; two smaller and one little bit bigger - the one which Kurt was standing on. The tops jumped backflips down and the pyramids broke after them. Boys came out and lifted some of the girls up.

_Show me show me show me show me show what you got  
Come on come on come on come on ready or not_

The whole team was chanting the words now. It brought them more power, and once again Kurt had to give in to the fact that Coach Sylvester had managed to point out a good change there, too.

Kurt noticed Puck in the audience and couldn't help smirking to him; the boy looked like he was totally taken by the team. Maybe Kurt could even talk Puck over to join; he was the bad ass so he should be able to do anything and still keep his reputation.

_La-la-la-la-la let me see how you rock  
It's on it's on it's on_

Next was what Kurt called the soul of cheerleading: a part solely for arms moving, as if with pompoms . The rhythm was still as fast as ever and he'd worried that it would look sloppy, but the whole team managed somehow keep their moves sharp. Kurt should give them a good word since Sue certainly wouldn't.

Then the final lift for best cheerleaders, Kurt one of them.

_One two  
One two three four  
It's on!_

Applauds they got were so big that Kurt was sure that either the roof would blow out or then the ground would open and pull them all in. There were hands clapping, people whistling at them (well, to the girls mostly), and feet stomping. After he had enjoyed the moment for a while, Kurt jumped down shooing rest of the team to their own ways – Sue had told them to assemble in the gym after school to tell them what she thought so they were not allowed to talk about it until then.

Kurt walked to Puck. "So, what did you think?" he grinned, still feeling energetic for the adrenaline still in his veins. Puck shook his head and it looked to Kurt it was a way for him to collect his thoughts. "You made that up?"

"Well, couch Sylvester helped here and there."

"I believe this will be all over the net in less than hour," there was honesty in his words that made Kurt feel his hands shaking in anticipation. This would be awesome!

* * *

The song:

Demi Lovato – It's on (From Camp Rock 2)

Ok, so I didn't like writing this chapter all that much and it's not that long either, but I felt like it was meaningful in some way, so I wrote it. I don't like the song, but it was good for this purpose, so I used it. I even got a explanation in my head for how Sue know's a song like that, but I'll let you guys make your own theories. :P

Please let me know what you thought!


	9. Hummel & Sylvester

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee; Ryan Murphy and FOX do.**  
**

**Chapter 9: **Hummel & Sylvester

She threw the doors open as she walked in. All eyes in the hallway fell on her and the whispering started immediately. She nodded happy with the results; it was clear that the video about their performance had gotten attention as people usually tried to hide it when they were talking about Sue Sylvester. Now they were completely astonished and that meant they didn't know how to take in her latest move. Being unpredictable was a way to keep attention in her.

She was happy with the result but it also left her with a problem: what to do next? If the next move was similar the ones before, the interest would eventually drop, but they were a cheerleading team so there was only so little they could come up with.

As she walked to her office, her eyes found Porcelain, who was talking in the middle of a big crowd. Of course, Sue was a scary authority figure so they couldn't go around telling her how awesome she was, because she was supposed to always be more than awesome.

All this didn't mean that she didn't want to hear what they had to say about it. So, even though she had this amazing presence around her, she knew how to hide it thanks to her CIA training.

"That was amazing show you put up, Hummel," Puckerman was bumping his fist to Kurt's, the gesture was followed with eager nodding. There was a bright smile on Porcelain's face and he was more than clearly enjoying his time. "Why of course I was," he said with mock bitchery as it was no need to bitch his followers all the time. "I'm just that awesome." More nodding and laughing followed. Sue also noticed people passing them by turning to watch and listen and when they kept going, they turned to talk by themselves. There would not be a soul that had not seen the video in the school after that day, and then they would just have to wait.

"I didn't even know that the routine was his own, I was just amazed by their guts when they put up a flashmob."

"I didn't know he could do something like that."

"Has he been on some lessons?"

"Was the video online planned?"

"He could almost compete with Sylvester now."

Buzzing was all around Sue, though she wasn't that happy it was all about Porcelain. But, all groups need a leading persona, and Kurt Hummel was lot easier to approach than Sue. If she kept him showing, they would easily be on their way up the cheerleading stars in the farthest universes. Only point she had to take care was to make sure that Porcelain would not let people forget it was all thanks to her that he'd gotten this change and how amazing she was; far more amazing than he could ever be.

This was enough of listening. If she'd stay much longer she'd get tired of her new lead and that would be bad. For her, and so for everybody else, too.

She made her way to her office and sat behind her desk to create another training schedule that some people would have called impossible and crazy but Sue knew would work. Her Cheerios weren't just anybody. They were the best, the strongest and they had the potential, if only someone had the guts to drag it out of them.

She hadn't been there for long when there was a knock on the door and a greasy curly head popped in – actually it should be _the _greasy curly head as there was only one person in the world who would wear his hair like that. "William," she acknowledged him.

"Hi, Sue, is this a bad time?"

"I never got time for you, but that has never bothered you before." Taking this as a permit to enter, Will stepped in and was about to close the door behind him. "Leave it, you won't be here long anyway," she told him, he stared at her momentarily, and then walked to sit to the chair before her. "Sitting won't be necessary, either." So, he stayed standing. "So," Will tried starting from the beginning. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I could figure as much, the smell of grease floating off your hair tells me enough, as there could possibly be no other reason for me to stand your presence." He looked baffled. This was way too easy for her.

"I wanted to talk about Kurt." As much she'd guessed.

"So talk."

"I'm worried about him. I don't think he's truly happy." His brows furrowed and Sue couldn't help noticing how it made his forehead mirror his chin. "Ah, the symmetry," she muttered under her breath, confusing Will even more.

"What? Anyway I think you should let me help him."

"_You help him_? What did you do to him before?" She stood up from her table to stand before him. "You did nothing. And now you're here to tell me he isn't happy? He's been smiling and laughing billion times more than he did with your herd of subclass failures surrounding him. Besides, now he has power, what is better source for happiness than power? I tell you, as you can't possibly understand having lived in Loser town your whole life: _nothing._" While she talked, she tapped her index finger to Will's chest. "Gosh that smell makes me sick."

"Smell?" Confusion just grew on his face.

"Your gel. But that's not the main point here; the main point is that you. Are. **Wrong**."

"But when he was with Glee club, all his songs had strong emotional burst but these days all his performances are superficial and meaningless. I'm worried he might be building the feelings inside of him, and that is not safe for him."

"She doesn't need to perform like an overly aroused maniac because he doesn't live that miserable life anymore."

"All teens have outbursts; they need a chance to let it out."

"He gets to let out all bitching he has inside, that all he needs."

"How can you even be a teacher?"

"With a license. Now, you will leave this room." She returned to her desk to continue her work. Will stood there, trying to figure out what to say but when he came up with nothing, he left the room banging the door as he left. A contented smirk woke on Sue's face accompanied by a chuckle. Not happy, ha. She was sure Porcelain was more than happy, the boy she'd seen walking in the hallways with the mob following him everywhere was ecstatic. That was nothing but good.

She was feeling so good today, that she decided to set up one more practice for Cheerios. With those thoughts she headed to the broadcasting room to announce this.

During lunch there was not a knock on her door but it flew open without warning, Sue didn't value such actions and was about to comment the rudeness when her thought process was interrupted by Kurt Hummel leaning against her table so that they had little distance when she lifted her eyes. "Porcelain, how can I help you?" though the words had no sincerity.

"What reasons could you possibly have to set up practice after school? We just had an awesome and tiring performance at the mall, then we returned to school to our lessons. Now, I don't know what you do in this office all day – and I don't dare to even imagine possibilities, poor kittens – but the girls use much energy when they try to understand what the teacher is telling them without understanding a word from the blackboard." His eyes were flaring and his hair looked like it was about to break out of its prison of hairspray. Well, this was surely a surprise. Not like Sue showed it on her face, but Porcelain's comment could almost have come out of her own mouth. Concurrently she was feeling both proud and appalled. Proud because that was a perfect proof that this new Porcelain was all her handiwork, but appalled for he had just gone against her word, directly.

"I had in my mind that a good day should continue this way and my team should go and make a perfect performance."

"We don't even have a routine to practice."

"Oh, I can always come up with something."

"_Coach_, at this rate the girls will be too spent to have any energy during our next performance. You should let us have some rest before you drive all of us to death." She shook her head disappointed; she'd just been about to call Porcelain her masterwork, but then the boy just had to go and say something like that. A clear sign that he was nowhere close there yet.

"Think about it Porcelain. If we don't keep this up, we'll lose our momentum, it's much worse than losing your life; a life without fame is a life of a loser, and that's much worse than the life after death."How did he even have courage to come and tell her how to do her job? He had guts; that much she had to give him, because even with his growing amount of supporters in school, this was too much.

"There is no way to lose one's life if one doesn't live. We do have lives outside cheerleading. Just so you know."

"High school cheerleaders are not supposed to have life outside cheerleading. They'll fall if they let that happen. Don't tell me this is about that inch-length boyfriend of yours. Do I have to start a no-dating policy?"

"Blaine is not my boyfriend and yes, my life does include him, but that is beside the point. Think about it this way: if we only practice all day, it'll form into a routine and no-one is interested in routines; routines are boring so no-one puts any effort on it."

"I can replace those Cheerios who don't give their 279%."

"Yes, you can, but then those Cheerios will fall into routine and you replace them and then, do you know what comes next?"

"Enlighten me."

"In the end you'll have used all your Cheerios candidates and will have to choose between geeks and recycling." Horrible thought, truly horrible. Geeks have snowball's chance in hell to become satisfying cheerleaders – satisfying never wins – and recycling replaced Cheerios would give a picture that Sue Sylvester offers second changes; which she never does.

"Then I just need to keep things so busy they have no time to realize it's becoming, as you so said, a routine."

Kurt huffed, frustrated. Then, he straightened to his full length staring down at her. (She was still sitting, standing up would have meant that Porcelain was intimidating her.) "I understand, Coach," he held his head high like always when he wanted to reclaim his pride or post. "I see that I can't talk you around this." Giving no opportunity for Sue to answer, he turned on his heels and walked out of the still open door, startling people who had gathered to listen outside it. Sue was happy to feel she had won the battle, but somehow Porcelain left a bad feeling in his leave.

Sure enough, when the school was over and it was time to practice, there wasn't a soul in the gym. Beside one very, very angry Sue Sylvester.


	10. Author's Note: I'm dropping this story

I'm dropping this story.

I'm sorry. I hate when authors do this with stories, but I am dropping all my old In-Progress stories now. I actually started studying writing some time ago and unfortunately that has currently made it impossible for me to continue with the work I started. The way to see things is just too different to some months ago.

I thank you for reading my story and I really am sorry if you were expecting this to be a new chapter. I will probably rewrite these sometimes in future, but that is not certain yet. I thank you for sticking with me and my never holding deadlines.

Thank you, and I hope you will still read my new stories, too. Hopefully they should be better. :)

Jeraina.


End file.
